Love in the Ice
by pseudonym08
Summary: #6: He was a man who lost his childhood at such young an age, forced to carry the burden of earning a living since his parents died. She, on the other hand, was a cheerful and kind-hearted princess, but was rejected for being thought incompetent to run a throne. Set AU, usual classic setting. Short story.
1. Page 1

This whole report/essay is to be submitted (especially dedicated) to _chainedheart999_! XD Surprise!? Sorry for lying back there. I hope you'd like it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Story inspired after the song, _Love in the Ice _by DBSK.

* * *

**Love in the Ice**

By pseudonym08

It's not your fault those hands are freezing

Born from those childish days, you carry the scars

If it was me, I'd make your heart warm once more

With undying love

- DBSK/THSK/TVXQ, _Love in the Ice_

* * *

**Page 01:** The Introduction

Mikan Sakura

Ever since the day she was born, Mikan had always felt _rejected_.

By her subjects. By her friends. By _her family_.

For them, she was a complete disgrace, a failure—incompetent to run a throne. Then again, they were not to blame. After all, back in those days, most of the high ranks in society were run by men. There was no room for women in the business field, or in any of the fields for that matter, especially in the politics. So when the highest rank of them all—the heir of the throne—was discovered to be for a princess, everyone began to question what would happen next.

They had doubted her capabilities and now, in royalty itself.

Does she have what it takes to lead all of us? _What _can she do?

All of them, her father most especially, had expected a son. And so, when it was her that came out of her mother's womb, before she then died, the entire kingdom had mourned not just for the loss of their queen, but also for the loss of their future. Her coming was a complete abomination. Sure thing, they would still celebrate her birthdays. But, she'd always feel that they were only forced to do so.

_Never _had she felt that she was wanted. Especially since the time her stepmother came.

Then again, this whole story is nothing like the typical Cinderella one. She was well taken care of by her stepmom. In fact, if there was one person who treated her better than anyone else—it would be no other than her. After all, she was Queen Yuka's best friend. And every time they'd be alone together, she would always find time to tell Mikan stories about her late mother and how extremely similar they were in things other than the face.

But those were the only times when Mikan felt that she was not alone. Other than that, when her auntie would be out taking care of her newborn son or any other kingdom-related affairs, there was entirely no one to talk to. Despite being a princess, she was treated like she was _nobody_. Her presence was _nonexistent_.

Nevertheless, having that same carefree and kindhearted nature she inherited from her mother, innocent and pure Mikan Sakura never failed to smile at each and every one of them—all those people she would meet as she randomly passed by them. Even after receiving none other than a frown, or a look of indifference, in return. She would always try to look at the bright side of all those ill treatment they were giving. _There would always be an end to this_. She would say. But sometimes, it just felt… so hard.

As a princess, she learned to hide her true feelings from others. As a princess, she was ready to accept everything.

AS. A. PRINCESS.

But, as Mikan Sakura? No one really knows. After all, _nobody_ even dared to know.

Not even her own father.

"What is it with you child that you do not know how to follow simple instructions?" her father, the king, would say, disappointment once again evident in his voice. They were both at his court that time, for the third time of the week, with the other servants walking to and fro inside. Nevertheless, the king didn't seem to mind embarrassing his daughter in front of every one of them. As always.

Upon hearing this tone, Mikan Sakura would only bow her head low. Her gaze directed towards the ground. Occasionally, she would clutch her skirt from sheer nervousness and _hurt_.

"I'm sorry, I-" she tried to meet his gaze. But upon having contact, she would cringe and look away, "I just thought that maybe it would be good if I could have a good view outside once in a while. I promised Sir Narumi that I would be back immediately." She fiddled with her fingers.

"So you're trying to say that the views inside the palace are no longer enough for you?" answered he, "Didn't I tell you how dangerous it is for you to be outside?"

"No! I mean, yes!" she bit her lip. That came out louder than she'd hope for, "But well, since you and auntie would go out frequently with Yuu-kun, I thought-"

"Thought?" the king scoffed, "But that's the problem, Mikan! You don't know anything. And how can you expect to learn anything from the outside when you don't even get and can't even follow my simple instructions inside the palace? I can't even trust you with these things and-"

"I'm sorry," she cut him off midway, trying to control her hands from forming into fists... and _those tears _from falling down her cheeks. He had said enough. And she can no longer handle anything more, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She smiled weakly.

Her father sighed. When she gazed up at him, the stare she saw was still in that same cold and unemotional manner; different from the warm one she would see every time he would look at his new wife and his son. "Go to your room and focus on your studies. I will be checking on your progress from Sir Narumi soon. And until then, you are not to leave. Do not disappoint me again," And his tone still hasn't changed even until now.

"Yes, _Your Highness,_" she replied softly and bowed low. As she looked at her father once more, she tried to sustain the smile. Then, she turned meekly with her heels and walked away. From her periphery, she could see those servants whispering amongst themselves whenever they thought she wasn't looking. As usual. And the moment she closed the door to his court, she dropped the smile and ran full speed to her room before slamming the door shut.

She didn't care anymore what they would think. For the last fifteen years, all that she had thought of was what they would think. She gave her best in living up to their expectations. But whatever she would do, it was still _not _enough.

Her back pressed on the door. _He will never understand! I will never understand any of them!_ She fell down on the floor and hugged her knees as she cried the entire afternoon.

.

Natsume Hyuuga

A man with jet black hair and crimson eyes sighed as he sat on the stone cold pavement and wiped his sweat with the towel he had.

If it weren't for his rugged clothes and too messy hair, there was no doubt that he would be able to catch the attention of the females nearby. But then, he was too busy with his work that he hadn't had the time to check his appearance and look good.

Though, he still looked undeniably good even without doing such tidying. Then again, that was _if_ one would only give him a chance and look more closely—which most girls won't do. Just one glance at his unkempt figure was already enough to shoo them away. After all, in this kind of society, looks always go with what you wear and of _who_ you are. These three things _are _inseparable. And with his state, in his case, the females have much better things to do and more better men to admire than him.

Not that it all mattered. Whichever the case or whatever society this was, flirting with females was always the last one on his list anyway, unlike most of the men in town. He had never thought of anything else besides work. But of course, no one can blame him. As young as he was when he was still seven, Natsume Hyuuga was already forced to carry the burden of earning a living—ever since his parents died.

No one wanted to adopt him back in those days. Seven year olds were already old enough to work and sustain themselves anyway, with child labor and all. And when he had found a decent place by the pier, along with the other kids like him, he was pretty much settled already. He had found a job with a mining company, forced to carry cargoes and other things with only seven pieces of gold coins a day.

Then again, knowing that this _is _Natsume Hyuuga—the unexpected hero of this unexpected documented story—he had somehow managed to survive through the bitter years. He had saved enough to buy himself a good place, and being accustomed to hard labor, was able to improve it on his own. Now, he was working under a shipment corporation, and was doing well with more than twenty pieces of gold and five silvers a day.

"Hyuuga, you should get back to work before the old man sees you again," one of his co-workers said, nudging him by the arm. Immediately, he slung the towel on his shoulder and stood up, following the man inside to get more stuffs.

But you know, even with this situation, not once had Natsume Hyuuga complained with his life. He was the emotionless, silent kind of guy. He only speaks when necessary. And more than anything else, he was a simple hard worker, doing his best to serve and protect the people close to him, and even those others who were not.

He would just do his job—as simple as that. Then, by the end of the day, would stop by the chain of cafeterias to buy some food. Even before the sun had fully left the sky, he was already back in his home, sitting by the fireplace and eating his dinner.

Wait! _That _ was supposedly the usual case. But then, this day was one of those very few ones with an exception. Natsume Hyuuga… had returned home quite late. There were a lot more things to do back at the office. Most of the captains had decided to set sail before the expected storm arrives the next month. Thus, more ships were needed to be loaded than the usual.

And when he had indeed finally reached his place, after deciding to eat outside, he wearily ran a hand through his wet hair. Then, he took off his dirty and wet white shirt before hanging it at the back of a chair to dry itself. The rain had already been going on and off these past few days and unfortunately, it had caught up with him while he was walking back home.

He sighed. Well, not that it would make much of a difference.

He was about to go to bed and sleep. It has been a tiring day after all. He needed as much rest as he can for another tiring one the next. However, when he was about to do just that, a loud knock was suddenly heard across the entire room. Sighing for the second time, he turned around, put his shirt back on and headed for the door. When he opened it, hazel eyes beneath a brown hood stared pleadingly at him.

"Please," the woman began, "it was raining hard and I had nowhere else to go. I asked a couple of people back then, but no one seemed to want me inside." Those last few words were said rather softly. Nevertheless, Natsume seemed to understand. He opened the door a little wider for her to come in. "Thank you," he heard as she walked past him. Then, he closed the door.

The moment the woman stepped inside, she had done nothing else than observe and look at every nook and cranny she could possibly find inside the house. She still hasn't removed her cloak, nor even drop down the hood. The hem of her dress was even dirtied by the mud. Natsume placed his hands inside his pockets, taking the time to observe the stranger he just allowed to come in. Her hazel eyes would occasionally widen, he noticed, and her naturally red lips slightly parted. He raised his brow, not quite understanding the point of excitement at seeing such an extremely ordinary house. Then again…

She had probably felt his heavy gaze on her that she stopped her own scrutiny to look at the man before her. And as the same story goes—her hazel eyes clashed with crimson ones.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir, if I have in any way so rudely interrupted your peace," she clutched her skirt and fought the urge to fiddle with her fingers, "By tomorrow, the moment the rain would stop, I promise that I'd no longer bother you and would then be on my way. I just needed a place to stay for the night."

She tore her eyes away from his, and found amusement at observing the little insects trying to get too close at the burning lamp. The silence persisted. When she thought that he had already ignored her and was back at doing whatever business he was at before she came, "Why are you running away-"

Those words took her by surprise. She was forced to look back straight at him. "I had no idea of what you are talking about, kind sir-"

"-Princess?"

* * *

So, reviews?


	2. Page 2

I sincerely apologize to chainedheart999! Sorry if it took me this long to publish chapter 2!

* * *

**Love in the Ice**

By pseudonym08

Fates play, even though it makes your heart ache

When the tears end

A ray of light descends from the darkness

We can grasp it all

- DBSK/THSK/TVXQ, _Love in the Ice_

* * *

**Page 02:** The Development

Mikan Sakura

"Princess?" Mikan scoffed, "You must be mistaken! How can I be the Princess when-?"

"-When there is absolutely no one else who could look as _stunningly_ similar as Queen Yuka's portrait back at the market," he answered, looking straight at her with bored eyes, "Unless of course she had miraculously resurrected herself."

"If physical means are your only proof, then I can say that they are by no means convincing. Just because I looked exactly as her doesn't make us relatives. You should be careful with your words, sir. If I were one of the guards, I would have you hanged this instance," she desperately tried to defend herself, trying to look and sound tough so as to scare the man out of his wits. But it was in that very act that Natsume got his evidence.

"From that authoritative tone, I can justify," he sighed, "Besides, there are many ways to tell how similar you are to her other than the hair and the eyes. I may not know the queen, or you, but I've heard stories," he shrugged.

Other than the rhythmic pattern of the rain, there was nothing else but silence. Then again, it was only momentarily.

Mikan burst into a fit of laughter, even though there was nothing funny about what was recently said. Well, maybe perhaps it was the implication of those words which she found funny. These people—they never fail to amuse her of their _duplicity_. And this man was no different.

She had observed that they had always likened her to the queen, commenting on how similar they were other than the face. And immediately following that would be a set of disappointments, which would be just as good as the set of compliments being thrown earlier at her. Wasn't it quite stupid for everyone to compare her to her mother, the generous kindhearted woman every person loved, and then hate her? It just didn't make any sense.

Mikan laughed at the irony. How many times had she heard that? She lost count.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Nothing," said she, turning her head left and right. She cupped her mouth to prevent herself from laughing further. Then, proceeded to wipe the tears that formed in her eyes, "I have to say. You got me cornered. And I expect that you have something more to add with that statement, kind sir?"

He raised a quizzical brow and folded his arms. "Why? Is there something more that I should be telling you, which I might've had forgotten?"

"Oh, humor me," she answered, "Don't pretend as if you're different from the rest of them," her voice turned a bit serious. The gleam in those hazel eyes was now gone, "After all, there is nothing more to expect from the people around here. I have heard that statement countless of times, and countless of times I have heard the same sentences being added to that hypocritical compliment. After deceitfully praising me and comparing me to such a woman, you would all then fire me back with tactless words that-"

She smiled bitterly. "Never mind," and forcefully tore her gaze away from his frame.

But the man simply stared at her, urging her to continue. When her eyes met his, she couldn't dare look away any longer. The expression evident in those eyes, a bit indifferent at first yes, was definitely more than enough to tell her things she had least expected from a stranger—confusion, sincerity and _understanding_. Despite it being so clear, she refused to believe it still.

"Surely, your acting skills are commendable-!" she commented, but was easily cut short by another loud knock from the door. But, well, it was more of a bang rather than a knock actually. They both turned towards the direction.

"Open the door!" a voice said—raspy and cold—as the banging continued. "Our sources told us that the princess have been caught heading towards this direction. Open up or we will use force."

Her hazel eyes widened as she stared at the man, asking him what to do. Natsume raised his brow, his expression stating the obvious of what must be done. However, she pulled one of those pitiful looks she knew on him, and pleaded him to do otherwise. Natsume sighed.

Mikan saw him breathed in deeply whilst pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. When he opened them, he simply stared—or glared—at her. Mikan grinned triumphantly in return. Then, she began to search for a good hiding spot as Natsume proceeded towards the door. Just before unbolting the locks, he turned towards her direction but she was no longer there.

"We repeat. Open up before-"

"Can I help you with something?" Natsume asked, opening the door just enough for them to see his face. But being grumpy as they used to be, the guards pushed it wider and shoved past him. There were only three of them, each clad in their silvery armors that glistened when the tiny droplets hit the shade of the lamp. Of the three, one decided to remain outside and took watch as the two raided inside the house.

They opened every other door they could possibly find, which include the backdoor and the ones that led to the storage and comfort rooms. The two proceeded to check Natsume's locker and his big cabinets found on every room too. But they were just filled with his clothes and other tools. The others were small enough to fit a child, let alone a teenager.

As the two continued to search, and re-search, Natsume decided it best to ask them a few things to pass the time.

"So the princess, you said she was missing?" he began his interrogation, even though with the knowledge of the correct answer.

"Yes, at about seven this evening, her attendants discovered her chambers to be empty," one of them replied without ever paying a brief glance at Natsume, "We immediately rallied the entire household but found no signs of her inside. No stranger has entered the palace that time and thus, it was improbable that the princess was kidnapped."

"You instantly concluded then that the princess had run away? How can you be so sure when no one has even seen her left?" he asked.

Natsume received no answer afterwards. But everything was pretty much clear by the expression they showed. From the beginning, even without any proofs to support them, they had already believed that she ran away or that at some point would definitely run away. As to why or how or where to, they were still uncertain. All that they knew was that she had left at her own will, whether if someone was there to help her or not.

The search went on in silence. But after a few while, one of them sighed and stopped his looking. Eventually, everything had yielded negative results. There was no sign of the princess inside.

He proceeded towards the entrance and faced Natsume once again.

"I'm sorry for taking so much of your time," he said. "But if you do have any information regarding the princess's whereabouts, please inform us immediately." Natsume nodded, and the guard signaled the other to stop the search. "Have a good night, sir."

Both then met their third comrade outside. And after talking to him inaudibly, probably asking him for any peculiarity he observed, the three of them mounted their own horses and went away. When he was sure that they were finally gone, Natsume closed the door behind and looked around, trying to decipher where in heavens did she hid.

"Hey, you can come out now. The guards finally left," said he.

Just a few steps away, auburn locks suddenly peeped out from underneath one of the furniture. Then, after assuring herself that the coast was clear, finally made herself visible as she struggled to get out. He snickered upon seeing her childishness. Well, who would've thought that a princess was actually capable of such acts?

"Under the bed? Seriously?" he asked as she freed herself from the confinements of the bed and stood in front of him.

"Why? Never expected that a princess could do so much as to hide under the bed?" she said whilst dusting off her dress.

"No," he flatly answered, "I was more surprised that you could actually fit there." He smirked. Her eyes widened as she stared back at him with disbelief. She stood akimbo and raised a brow.

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" she asked.

"I never said that. You said it so yourself."

"Wha-?! Despicable!" she said, "I never knew men these days were capable of saying those things to a lady!"

"My apologies, your highness," Natsume apologized with sincerity, all the while trying to remove his tone of mockery. Mikan softened, "I never knew that you were a lady."

Mikan gasped, to which he only responded with a smirk. This man! Unbelievable!

She folded her arms as her lips formed to a pout. She turned around and tried her best to ignore him. Well, perhaps she made the wrong decision of staying with this man for the night. If it weren't for the heavy rain, she would've been on her way to the neighboring town by now. But noo, fate seemed to have its own way of playing and teasing her. Luck was not on her side that she felt she was just being coldly tossed to the direction of this loathsomely human being.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he said out of the blue, cutting her thoughts short.

"Huh?" she asked and turned towards him.

"That loathsomely human being you are referring to actually have a name. It's Natsume Hyuuga," he told her.

Wait! How did he know that she was referring to him when she said loathsomely human being? Had she actually said it out loud? Moreover, as she looked at him from head to toe, to which her gaze then settled on his well-built chest, she realized that-

"Ahh! Can you please put your shirt back on?" she screamed as she looked away. As the image of him half-naked replayed in her mind, she couldn't help but turn beet red. Well, no one has ever approached her naked in the first place. Everyone she met at the palace was always in their covered and at least decent selves. It was the first time she had seen a bare man! He, of all people, should know.

Natsume simply sat at his bed, not giving the slightest attention at her reaction. He had the confidence that since he was in his home, he had every right to do as he pleases. Besides, it was not like he was the one who had so rudely barged in inside someone else's territory and then address its master as a 'loathsomely human being.'

Natsume was tired, weak enough to argue. He wanted some sleep. And his wet white shirt definitely wouldn't give him some comfort with all its wetness. The only reason he wore it back again was the thought of a very important guest when someone knocked on his door a while back.

However, now that it had gone down to this, might as well let her know that he doesn't care. He had already done enough favors for her. It was his home. She had to bear with his rules.

"By the way, you may choose to sleep either in the couch or in the rocking chair. It's up to you. Please make yourself comfortable," he said as he stared at her back. He hung his shirt on the table beside the bed. And after realizing she still hasn't move, he sighed.

"If you think that I would be giving you some royal treatment tonight, I won't. I am a busy man and I need the comforts of my bed for another busy day tomorrow. If you still don't want to accept the hospitality I am giving, suit yourself," he added.

Mikan wanted to yell at him for being so rude, and to tell him how selfish and egotistic he was. Well, she had already anticipated for people to shut their doors on her, let alone give her some royal treatment. Still, she would've appreciated it very much if he wouldn't have been so direct to her. But who was she to complain anyway? She should've been grateful at the very least that someone was kind enough to let her stay.

So with that, she tried her best to pull off a weak smile as she turned briefly at his direction. Mikan sighed.

"Well, I guess you are right."

.

Natsume Hyuuga

It was past ten in the morning when Natsume went back home.

He wouldn't have normally return home in-between work hours, even for lunch. He would've opted to eat outside, at a cafeteria near the office. However, while he was at work that early morning, he received a call from someone, asking for his presence during lunch. He could have declined it. But then, he didn't have the heart to—especially if the concerning matters involved _her_.

Thus, he decided to go back home and change his working clothes into something more decent. He knew she wouldn't like it seeing him visit her in his working clothes. Luckily, his boss was in a good mood this day that he let him be. But boy, if this keeps up, he was definitely in for trouble. He couldn't possibly ask his boss to consent him all the time.

Plus, there was this matter about this princess staying at his house. When Natsume left at six in the morning, she was still sleeping soundly, using none other than her hood as blanket. He doesn't deny though that as he stared at her curled at the couch, he couldn't help but feel shameful of what he has said and done to her a while back. Last night, the way she painfully looked at him and said those words—well, I guess you are right—undeniably made him uncomfortable that he had such difficulty sleeping.

Before she went to sleep, she had told him of her name. 'Mikan Sakura,' she said. Although, he reckon that she didn't know he was still wide awake that time for after that, he had heard her remarked how stupid she was for introducing herself so late, let alone to an already sleeping person. And when he had caught her weep silently, and heard her occasional sneezes that she tried so hard to prevent, it made him feel all the more guilty.

But then, he couldn't possibly put all the blame to him as well! It wasn't entirely his fault. In his own defense, he simply doesn't want to attract trouble. He knew the consequences once the people knew he was hiding the princess in his abode. And not that he was scared, but it was definitely enough to threaten him of losing what he valued the most. Hopefully, she would be true to her words and by now, would be on her way.

Yes, it would have been best that way. No attachments. It was like as if nothing happened.

Natsume sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

After he turned the knob and pushed the door open, he could immediately feel something different inside the house. It had an aura of a stranger. Moreover, some of his things were no longer in their usual arrangements. Was he supposed to have any guests? But Mikan had left earlier, hadn't she? Besides, if it was just a guest, why go to such lengths as touching and disarranging his things? Was it a thief then? A murderer?

He instinctively grabbed the club he had on one corner, and proceeded to inspect further the house's interior (well, it's not like there is something more that needs inspecting anyway). He heard some strange noises behind the doors leading towards the storage room. And preparing to strike with the club he had on his right, Natsume grabbed the knob and turned it with his left.

When the doors swung fully open, right behind it was an unsuspecting Mikan untying the ribbons of her skirt. She wore nothing on top save the piece of cloth she used as cover. She turned around when she felt the door open. And upon seeing him stare intently at her, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. For a few moments, they only stood there and stared at each other. It was only after a while when both had realized what actually happened.

Mikan screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. Mikan tried her best to cover herself further with her hands, trying to keep the cloth from falling at the same time.

"Wha-?! This is my house for god's sake," he replied.

"Ahhh! I don't care. Get out of here!" She grabbed what was nearest her—a tomato from the storage room—and threw it at him. Natsume instantly closed the door, so as to protect his face from the tomato assault.

"What the hell?" Natsume complained from the other side.

"The hell to you!" she replied back, finding the strength to actually argue with him.

.

After Natsume had finished his business at the comfort room, he found Mikan quietly seated on the couch, wearing the shirt and jeans she had borrowed from him. Her dress and robe were still hanging at the laundry area. And thus, he had decided to lend her his clothes for a while. Her wet hair was wrapped with the towel she had (also) borrowed from him.

"I actually thought a while back that you were a thief," he unemotionally commented, sitting on the rocking chair in front of her. He received no replies. "Hey, polka dots," he nudged her by the leg. Mikan grew hotter as her cheeks were now tinted pink, "Why are you sulking? Where did that rebellious princess from last night go? You-"

"Shut up!" she finally said, "Because of what you did, I'll never be able to marry now!" she buried her face on her palm, keeping its redness hidden from his sight.

Natsume smirked. "Well, it's not like someone would want to marry you, anyway."

Mikan threw the towel at him. "What did you say?"

Natsume grabbed the towel, folded it before setting it aside. "Besides, doesn't it make us even now?"

"What make us even?"

"You saw me naked last night. I saw you naked. It made us even," Natsume shrugged.

"Oh, just shut up!" she yelled at him, "You even had the decency to say that?!"

"I thought princesses were supposed to be modest and shy?" he mocked.

"I am sorry for disappointing you," she replied, "I'm already through with that kind of thing."

"Well, instead of worrying over that, you could at least be grateful I lent you my clothes. Are you sure you're a woman? I could swear you look better as a man," he teased her with a smirk.

Mikan was silent after that. But after a few while, Natsume could hear her mutter a soft 'thank you,' before turning quiet once again. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"But well, at least you can go out now without the guards trailing behind," said he. Mikan raised a brow as she blankly stared at his figure, not fully comprehending what he meant.

"Let's go," he uttered coldly, but with his hand extended towards her.

And even with doubts inside her mind, she nevertheless accepted his offer and grabbed his hand.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please support. So, reviews?


End file.
